Legend Of Link
by ScarlettWitchWM
Summary: Mind boggling isn't it? A crusader named Link blessed with the Triforce of courage that couldn't escape the fact that he is a descendant of pass heroic Links and because of that his parents where hunted down and locked away along with him. A long time passed in the dark dungeon with candle lit hallways underneath the Shadow Realm's Hyrule castle.
1. Fear

Mind boggling isn't it? A crusader named Link blessed with the Triforce of courage that couldn't escape the fact that he is a descendant of pass heroic Links and because of that his parents where hunted down and locked away along with him. A long time passed in the dark dungeon with candle lit hallways underneath the Shadow Realm's Hyrule castle.

" _Food, boy_." a guard said.

A couple guards threw some disgusting looking beige grub at Link. He watch as the guards walk away. Key and all. The grey rats with backbones sticking out added with ribs shaped their little grey bodies, scurried across the ice like floor and sniffed the aery looking grub. The rats scurried back to their home which was just a hole in the cement wall.

Link thought to himself ' _How I'm supposed to eat that which even the rats look away in disgust, but I'm starving.'_

The grub was out of his reach. Without food he could die, without water he could die, he could die without knowing even his name, and the fact he is a descendant of the most heroic men that ever set foot in Hyrule. At that moment he was skinny, dirty, angry, sad, and disgusted with himself.

' _I don't know who I am. I don't know what I did. I've been here for as long as I can remember. Is it time for me to finely give up? Nobody would miss me_.' those were the thoughts that ran though the hero of Hyrule's mind. Everyday, every hour, every minute, every second, he was getting closer and closer to giving up.

He heard foot steps getting closer to his cell which two Aeralfos guard. The dragon like creatures tightened their grip on their sword and shield as if they were afraid of who created the footsteps in the distance. A shadow being none like he's every seen before. A female with Hylian like ears, pale grey ceramic like skin, ice blue eyes, half shaved raven wired hair, and sliver beads pierced into the top of her left eyebrow. From little he knew about them he thought all of them were cruel males. She looked into Link's black colored filth infested cage. She saw the teenager in raggedy farm boy clothes covered in dirt.

" _Your sure he's the one?"_

 _"Eleanor, would I ever lie to you_?" One of the guards hissed.

"You have before."

" _But the past is the past_." She rolls her eyes when she heard the guard say that.

The other guard unlocked Link's cell. She walked in, and bent down in front of the raggedy teen, she grabbed underneath his chin with her sharp pointed fingernails and inspected him. She was surprised that such a famous face was discarded and forgotten so easily. A guard threw her a sliver key covered in rust for Link's shackles.

" _True, but trust me you really don't want to get on my employer's bad side. Ever."_

She removed the newly shined metal handcuffs off her belt. She very carefully removed his rust covered hand cuffs, inspected his restraint marks on his wrists, then Eleanor used her cuffs to restrain his hands behind him. She also uses a black cloth to blind him just for kicks. It didn't seem like it but Link was happy nobody had touched him or came to see him in almost two decades.

" _Stand on you feet, Blondie!_ " Eleanor ordered Link.

Link stood up, he was a little of balance and tried to use Eleanor for support but she just let him struggle until he finally managed to stand up without falling. She lead him out of the cell, she stop by the entrance and handed each of the guards a huge sack of Rupees.

" _where are you taking me_?" Link tried to asked nothing but a gasp of air exited his mouth. He had confused emotions of fear and happiness bubbling inside of him.

" _Pitiful just like my employer said_." She said out loud breaking the cold dead silence as they were walking up to the Shadow Realm's Hyrule castle.

Every single brittle bone in Link's body was feeling like they were going to shatter. Poor Link. They enter the castle, Eleanor lead young Link into the throne room. A person of the light realm would have expected Zelda to be sitting on the throne even know Dark Zelda is the princess of the Shadow Realm she wasn't sitting on the throne. Only one man could and that was the black skinned, white haired, red eyed, shadow of a hero called Dark Link.  
Dark (Dark Link) sat promptly on the ancient looking Hyrule throne as he looked directly at his insignificant other.

Dark smirked why'll thinking " _This is the descendant of all of them. Of all the so called heroes. If I kill this one the blood line would stop dead it's tracks. If I kill him I'll die with him. That's gonna be a problem."_

His smirk faded away by the end of his one-sided self conversation.

" _Unshackle him_." Dark order.

Dark's deeply insane voice sent a shiver down Link's spine.

" _As you wish_." Eleanor did what Dark order.

She walk over to Dark and sat on the throne's cold arm. She was sort of Dark's guard dog. Link collapsed on the ground his muscles couldn't take it any longer.

" _What's wrong farm boy? Can't handle a little walk_?" Eleanor taunted.

' _Why_?' Link said in his head. ' _Why am I mute? Why am I here? What's wrong with me? Why can't I move_?' Link whimpered in pain. He still had the blindfold on so he couldn't see a thing.

" _This is pathetic_." Dark said out loud.

" _Pathetic_? _More like a mistake of nature_." Eleanor question.

" _Don't you agree that he is_ _nothing without Zelda, Navi, and his pathetic little friends. Without them he's just a helpless, worthless sack of bones. I bet he doesn't even know his own name_." Dark ranted.

Link rolled over on his own stomach and crawled around helplessly towards Dark. Eleanor walked over to Link and took off his blindfold.

Link grabs her pale colored ankle and tried to say the word ' _Help_ ' but it just came out as gasps of air.

Eleanor was disgusted in the fact that such a low level creature was making skin contact with her. She mumbled the word ' _Pathetic_ ' and Link looked at her with sad hopeless eyes as if all his character was drained away just by hearing that one word. Her eyes meant his and he let go of her ankle thinking ' _She'll rescue me.'_ He was wrong she kicked him in the face and smiled. This caused Link to bite his tongue. Dark just watch in amusement.

 _"You should of just stayed dead but again I literally can't live without you."_ Dark told Link.

 _'Dead. I would probably be better off then living like this. If I just closed my eyes and let go of everything. I could be free_.' Link thought.

Link started to close his eyes. Eleanor put one foot on his stomach and shifted her weight on to him. He screamed out in pain.

" _Don't kill him not just yet_." Dark said which surprised Eleanor.

" _Why not_? _I think getting his insides squished is a great way for him to go._ " She snapped back.

He stood up from his throne and looked her directly in her blue eyes.

 _"I'm King of the Shadow Realm you dare to question me_." Dark's statement scared both Eleanor and Link.

Eleanor removed her foot off his chest along with the pressure.

" _Where are you going to keep him_?" She asked Dark.

" _I'll keep him in one of the Twilight Realm dungeons."_

" _Didn't one of his ancestors escape from a dungeon with the help of Midna?"_

" _Yes, but the great thing about this Link he knows no one and so no one will miss him_."

' _Exactly! Then why am I still here?'_ Link asked himself.

Eleanor walked away into uncharted darkness. Dark walked over to Link and sharply glared at him.

" _You don't deserve the name Link_."

" _My name is Link_?" Link asked.

This surprised Dark. Dark bent down on top on of Link. Dark flipped him over then Dark put all his body weight on Link nearly crushing his insides. He could feel Link's body shake in fear. Dark pulled out a knife from his belt.

" _I could kill you right know. I should."_ He said.

Link closed his eyes tightly and responded with " _Then why don't you?"_

Link guarded his face with his hands. Dark waited until he let guard down. As soon as he did Dark grabbed Link's blonde hair with his right hand and slammed his head into the floor with his left.

Dark told Link " _I thought you were mute_." as he sliced Link's throat.

Eleanor walked back into the throne room carrying a little cage with in it was a terrified Twilight Imp. Dark stood up.

" _Dammit, Link! Why did you cut his throat? Didn't you want him alive?"_  
Eleanor yelled.

" _He talked_." Dark responded.

Eleanor slapped her own forehead. She glared at the Imp in the cage.

" _Sqeeee_!" The Imp said.

Eleanor open the cage and grabbed the Imp by it's bright orange hair.

" _Sqeee Sqee!"_

" _Shut up! And be a obedient little Imp and open a portal to the Twilight Realm's dungeon."_

The Imp did what it was told even know the Light Realm's Mirror of Twilight was shattered the shadow version remained in tacked. Eleanor held the Imp like a baby and pat it on it's head then put in back in the cage. Dark picked up the bleeding, screaming Link and threw him into the portal.

" _Try to escape_." Dark said to Link as Link was going throw the black with white scribed letter swirling portal.

Link turned into a dark wolf which caused him even more pain then he was all ready in. He whined as he landed face first into one of the dirt floors of the Twilight dungeon's cells. He looked at the portal as it blinked out of insistence.

' _Why? Just why Farore? Why?'_ Link question as he was confused in why he was wolf and in that condition.

He wanted to give up but he felt like she was holding him back. He started to slip into unconsciousness as he looked throw the bars of the cell hoping for a kind soul. He closed his eyes and was sent to a dream land.

Blackness far and wide expect where he stood. He was human in a green outfit that fit him as if it was meant for him. He looked around as seventeen females that looked familiar to him ran by him giggling and whispering his name.

A eighteenth female walked in front of him. She stood out from the others she wasn't a farm girl or a commoner. She was a queen, no a goddess. She had long dark green glass bottled color hair in side buns, fully golden eyes, emerald skin, and was wearing a white dress.

" _Link son of the four sword wielder and Movia, don't give up for you haven't started_. (She hugs him) _Hero of Hyrule, Hero of Time, Hero of Winds, Hero chosen by the Gods, Hero of Legend, and the Goddess's Chosen Hero are some of the titles that where bestowed on your ancestors that will be bestowed on you but you can't earn them if your dead_."

The dreamland quickly turn into a nightmare. Just as he realized that a cut appeared on his throat and that gash began bleeding fiercely as the green lady disappeared as fast as she appeared. Scared the teen collapsed on to his blood stained knees. The seventeen girls reappeared in line in front of Link. They each stabbed him, why'll whispering " _Link save me. Link save me."_ as his red blood slowly surrounding his legs.

As he was having a nightmare a curious Imp walked by the cell and saw the injured wolf Link. The blued haired Imp name Cyrah teleported Link to a safe haven. The Queen of the Twilight Realm healed the fragile beast and took the best care of him because this Link reminded her of a past Link that she once knew and loved. The Queen was torn between shattering the Light Realm's Mirror of Twilight doing that caused the Light Realm to be saved but at cost of never seeing the hero she fell in love with. Link afraid to open up his blue eyes, woke up on the Queen's lap being gently petted by her. Link whines.

" _Shhh...Link it's ok I'm here_." She whispered in his soft wolf ear.


	2. Insercuity

" _Link, do you remember me? You should it's pretty hard to forget someone like me_." The Queen said.

' _I have no idea who you are or where I am or why this is happening but I am glad you're the one that saved me. Only if I could tell you that.'_ He thought to himself.

He was blaming it on the fact he was a wolf and not the fact his voice was probably damage due to Dark's blade.

" _Link, I think love you_." The Queen blurted out as she continued to groom the wolf boy.

Just as Link responded with shock, acid arose in his oesophagus threw his wolf mouth on to the fur coated lap of the Queen.

" _LINK_!" The Queen screamed.

Link scooted to the other end of the bed as a servant ran in. He bowed his head as he asked the her " _Your Majesty, I heard you scream is everything alright?"_

" _No, this disgusting dog's vomit is all over me. Go get me something to wipe it off_." She ordered.

" _Yes, Majesty_." The servant replied quickly without questioning why a wolf from the light realm was doing in this realm.

The servant return in a flash, handing the Queen three towels.

 _"Well that be all_?" He politely asked.

" _Yes, now go away_." She rudely replied.

The servant did what he was told and left. The Queen used two towels to wipe her chest off, then she stripped to wipe off the rest of the dog vomit. Link was blushing even know it was hard to tell because of his fur. He tried to bury his head underneath the covers.

The Queen notices what Link's doing and tells him " _It's not like you haven't seen a naked woman before_."

' _What is wrong with her? Is she crazy_?' Link thought as he was freaking out about seeing her nude.

The Queen goes into a closet and comes out with a new outfit on that was similar to the one she was wearing before. She grabs the last towel and digs Link out of the covers. Link turn his head to the side trying not to make eye contact. She wipes off his face with the last towel.

" _There. You happy now. I thought you would enjoy a little show."_ She told him in a teasing tone.

' _Well, you were wrong so very very_... ' He thought when the image of the Queen replayed in his mind. Pain jolted throw his throat.

The Queen took her soft pale colored hands and placed them on Link's neck as the color of his eyes started to fade away.

" _LINK_!" She yelled for all to hear.

The Queen's husband, Eros entered without hesitation to his beloved who was crying over the body of the beast.

" _Midna?! What is the matter_?" Eros asked worryingly.

" _This boy he's got a infection, I think. Please help."_

 _"A boy? Help? You want help_?" Eros was shocked to hear that his do-it-all- by-herself wife asked for his help.

She grabbed Link, she hugged him tightly as if she was going to help him. He was already a lifeless body.

" _Please_!" She yelled.

" _I'm sorry there's nothing I can do_." He said to her.

" _Your no help at all_!" She shouted.

He rest his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

" _You could take him to the Witch Doctor."_

" _Nope not happening_. She might kill him."

He look directly into her red eyes and said very calmly " _You might not have another choice_." Why Eros and Midna where talking, Link was unconscious remembering the last time he saw his parents.

He was no younger than ten when his father entered the dungeon for a visit. He ran to the bars of cell, his mother behind him.

" _Papa_!" Young Link shouted. He had a huge smile on his face because he thrilled to see him.

His father bent down on his knees and reached throw the bars to pat his son on his blonde covered head. Link remembered the smile his dad had that he used to try to mask the pain. He stood up, he reached throw the bars again but this time to put his left hand on his wife's cheek.

 _"I love you and I'm sorry_." Link's father tried to say but the only thing that exited his mouth was air.

Some how Link and Movia knew what he was saying.

" _Link, I've only got weeks till he comes for me_." She told Link's father whose name was also Link.

The father of Link fell to his knees with waterfalls running from his eyes to his green tunic. Link was to small to understand. Foot steps came towards Link's family at the fragile moment. It was Dark he came over to Link's father not caring Link and Movia were watching. Dark stabbed Link's father not letting him get the chance to fight back. Link grabbed his gasping father's hand to prevent him from falling forwards.

Link's hand slipped as he screamed and cried " _PAPA! PAPA_!"

Movia grabbed her son and pushed him behind her to protect him.

Dark pulled out his sword from the corpse " _Do you know what it feels like to be a shadow of yourself_?" Dark asked knowing Link's father was already dead. " _Of course you don't because your not a copy, your just a hero not a hero's shadow."_

" _Spare him_." Movia pleaded to Dark. Hoping he wouldn't kill a child.

 _"I couldn't even if I wanted to doesn't mean I have to spare you."_ He showed a slight smile.

Dark unlocked the cell and dragged Movia out. Link cried " _Mama! Papa_!." over and over again till his voice went out. After that he told himself he would never utter another world unless he could end his miserable life which ended up causing him to become mute rather then dying.

Eros called for Midna's pet Twilit Kargarok named Betty. Betty landed on the ancient building wrapping her claws around the young wolf's body. Midna and Eros rode on the black creature's back to the hidden home of the Witch Doctor.

" _Do you honestly think she can help him_?" Midna asked.

She was getting more worried as time passed by. Eros wrapped his arms around Midna to secure her.

" _Yes, I do_." He responded.

" _It's kinda of stupid? Isn't it. The twilight Queen helping a light dweller."_

" _Not at all, Midna. You my come of kinda rude but your heart is usually in the right place_."

Midna gave him a look.

" _Well I didn't marry you cause of your charm either_."

" _I know you married me cause of my looks."_

Midna faced palmed herself, knowing Eros was just trying to make light of the situation.

 _"I would say sure why not but I don't want to feed your ego_."

They found the area in a hidden cave between rocks where the Witch Doctor lives. Betty tried to glided between the rocks only to twist her foot and scrap her wings on the narrow entrance. Betty throw off Eros and Midna. She let go of Link and he slid across the floor to the feet of a female Twili with Midna like long hair, red eyes with yellow scleras, half of her body had light blue markings, the other had red, she wore bells tied with dried grass on her ankles and wrists. She had no shirt on like Midna, she had different black and white skin, and a weird looking bottom.  
She was in fact the Witch Doctor.

" _Ello, I've been expecting you_." The Witch Doctor said to Eros and Midna.

" _Can you help him or are you a fake?"_ Midna yelled.

" _Of course I can help. I'm not stupid."_

The Witch Doctor walked over like to dusty shelves covered with ancient artifacts from the light realm. She got a jar full of golden chu jelly that would sure to cure Link. She walked once again over Link's body. She ignored Link and went to Betty who was screaming in pain and cradled Betty's head in her arms and feed her the jelly. Betty turned golden for a couple seconds then was perfectly normal.

" _Jobs done now get out, the three voices in my head don't like you. By the way are you blind because the twilit Kargarok is a girl." The Witch Doctor told Eros and Midna._

Midna slapped The Witch Doctor before Midna beat her up, Eros held her back.

" _Let me go! She deserves it. Link's a person he deserves the rest of his life."_

" _So? He's not important right? So what makes his life worth more then the Twilit Kargarok?"_

Midna thought for a minute.

" _You may not realize this but he risked his life so many and saved a lot of people in the past."_

" _Did not the Twilit Karagarok risk her welfare to get you here_?"

" _What do you want from me?!"_

" _What is Link to you?"_

" _What_?"

" _What does he mean to you?"_

Midna never thought about what he means to her?

 _"I don't know."_

 _"If you don't know how am I supposed to know how to save him. What if I said I don't know how to save him? How would you feel?"_

" _I really don't know."_

" _Then I well tell you the truth every time you say I don't know. I'll tell you I don't know how to save him."_

" _That's not fair. Are you heartless_?"

" _Most likely."_

" _What do I say to get you to save him?"_

 _"I told you tell me what Link means to you_?"

" _He's the hero of the Light Realm and I think I owe him one."_

The Witch Doctor sat on top on a shelf waiting for Midna's correct response.

" _Seriously? That's the best you came up with don't make me laugh I know that isn't it and you might want to hurry up cause the little pup is running out of breath."_

" _I LOVE HIM AND I ONLY HAVE EVER EYES FOR HIM! Is that what you want hear the truth_?!"Midna screamed.

Eros realize and was shocked.

 _"I honestly wasn't excepting that. I was just going to keep you guessing till Link died to be honest but since you answered truthfully you need a reward for releasing the bottle up emotion_."

The Witch Doctor hoped off from the shelf.

" _Your cruel_!" Midna yelled.

" _Like your any better, Midna. I fell in love with you but you didn't. I bet the only reason you decided to marry me was because I'm a warrior that doesn't back down_. (Eros looked Midna in the eyes) _Tell me I'm wrong_. (Midna's eyes sifted to Link) _That so_."

" _I can only let him live long enough for you to say your goodbyes."_

" _Ok, that's find at least this time I'll tell him how I feel."_

The Witch Doctor crossed her legs together, threaded her fingers together, facing her palms upward.

" _Saya inis Echoziska na saya foi sa ai con lupo yaro Rinku oooo eeee ah ah ing ang alla alla ing ang."_

After she said that Link turn into a naked human then awoke like a miracle. Midna ran over to him and hugged.

 _"I have something to tell you, your going to die but this time for good so her it goes I love you. I can't stop thinking about all the monsters we faced. I sorry I was mean to you in the beginning and I want to be with you."_

' _Oh she's that weird lady who flashed me. Why am I naked? What did she do to me? Did she do want I think she did? Oh no_.' Blushing Link thought why Midna was goimg on and on.

" _I love you_. (She kisses Link) _That was awkward."_

Link freak out and ran to the outside of the room.

" _Times up_." The Witch Doctor said as she wakes passed Midna holding a long piece of fabric heading towards Link.

" _Please, don't take my life instead_!" Midna shouted desperate to keep the hero and her love to live on to make history again.


End file.
